freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 147
Preliminary Battle I is the one-hundred forty-seventh chapter in the Freezing series, final chapter of Volume 21 and fifth chapter of the Busters Arc. Synopsis The Chevalier fear Gengo Aoi's secrecy of the 12th Nova Clash and hold on the Valkyries, Transcendent Pandora, World-Class Pandora, and Legendary Pandora, but Alfred Hughes tries to keep them calm. Atsuko Seiga is having trouble stabilizing the Legendary Stigmata. The Valkyries discuss Lucy Renault and the upcoming party. Elizabeth Mably denies Ticy Phenyl's offer to become the student council president because it is now Ticy's role to play. Scarlett Ohara arrives on the base with Amelia Evans. Summary At the Grand Canyon Chevalier Headquarters, Chevalier Commander Alfred Hughes is forced to listen to the other leaders of the Chevalier bark about the detainment of the world-ranked Pandora. Even more, they shout that Gengo might be forming another organization independent of the Chevalier in Japan and he is gathering personnel from around the world. They fear the power of the Legendary Pandora and fear Gengo will replace them as the protectors of mankind. Chief Hughes reminds them that Gengo is the foremost authority on Nova and the Pandora and they need to give him more time. Several members refuse as Gengo's keeping too many secrets. The Chevalier beliefs Gengo's knowledge and technology must be shared. One even suggests that Gengo could start a war against the world. At such a notion, Alfred too begins to raise his voice. He reminds them he Gengo and Maria Lancelot never once had to share their information with the world. But Gengo did and never asked for anything in return. The members base their assumptions on the fact that people change. They want Gengo to be forced to hand over his technology and data. Hughes reports the results of the meeting to Gengo, who is not surprised. But he does admit that he could wage a war if he were to lose it. Gengo believes humans cannot see the cause in the distance. He then admits to his colleague that he cannot risk letting out his information because he fears of the chaos especially if people learn the truth about his daughters and grandchildren. Gengo laments that the world will forever be stuck in war. Atsuko Seiga is scanning the Valkyries, checking their Plasma Synchrony rates, which are good. A scientists rushes into the room about the the failure of the "Legendary Stigmata." Atsuko is pressured by the weight of these completely new stigmata, Faylan technology, and the Valkyries. The Pandora and Limiters who have survived the 12th Nova Clash and thus Stigmata Corruption are briefed that they have been selected to test new Pandora Technology to combat the Nova. The Valkyries return to their room and complain about Lucy Renault being a covert Legendary Pandora. They all plan to attend Gengo's upcoming dinner party to gather information. In an empty room with only a desk and chairs, Elizabeth Mably, Ticy Phenyl, Arnett McMillan, Ingrid Bernstein, and Creo Brand sit together. Ticy explains that she wishes to pass on the title of Student Council President to Elizabeth as it is Chiffon's will. Ingrid, Creo, and Arnett are alright with the arrangement, but Elizabeth denies as Ticy should not forfeit her presidency so easily. Instead, the five of them need to work together to build camaraderie amongst all of the Pandora and Limiters hear. Since they are not at Genetics anymore, they shouldn't concern themselves with rank but fulfilling their duties as Pandora. They all agree, but they quickly turn the subject to the whereabouts of Kazuya, Satellizer, and Rana. At the courtyards, Atsuko and a fellow scientist await some helicopters. Out of them is a wheelchair-bound Scarlett Ohara, escorted by Amelia Evans and three other male bodyguards. Atsuko introduces herself to Scarlett and welcomes the hardened woman to Gengo's private base. Event Notes *Elizabeth denies the position of West Genetics Student Council President. *Scarlett Ohara and Amelia Evans are summoned to Gengo Aoi's base. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters